Human Monster
by Alex Dixon
Summary: Parce que ce que je fais de mieux pour m'exprimer, c'est écrire. Parce qu'on fermera pas nos gueule. Parce qu'il existe des monstres bien plus horribles que les êtres surnaturels. Et que Dean le redécouvre.


ORLANDO

 _Parce que ce que je fais de mieux pour m'exprimer, c'est écrire. Parce qu'on fermera pas nos gueule. Parce qu'il existe des monstres bien plus horribles que les êtres surnaturels. Et que Dean le redécouvre._

Sam l'avait convaincu d'essayer, au moins une fois. Il s'était alors rendu dans cette boite de nuit.

Ils étaient à Orlando pour une affaire de wendigo toute simple, qu'ils avaient réglé en quelques jours. Ils n'avaient rien sous la main alors ils étaient restés un peu plus longtemps que prévu... Et puis Sam avait voulu discuter, encore. Bon, cette fois ci, Dean avait besoin de discuter, il se sentait perdu.

Cela faisait plusieurs fois qu'il se sentait comme attiré par Castiel. Au début, il avait simplement pensé que son ami lui manquait, qu'ils ne passaient pas assez de temps ensemble. Alors il l'avait dit à Castiel et ils avaient passé une semaine ensemble, à la chasse ou à regarder Docteur Sexy. Mais ça ne s'était pas arrangé du tout, c'était pire, il se sentait encore plus attiré par son ange. Puis il avait été frustré, sexuellement. Il avait eu des femmes magnifiques dans son lit, leur avait fait l'amour toute la nuit mais n'avait jamais été satisfait. Le comble arriva quand il eut une panne pour la première fois de sa vie. Il était avec une magnifique brune aux yeux bleus, ses préférées en ce moment, et rien, elle ne l'excitait pas le moins du monde. Rien en elle ne le faisait bander. Alors il prit peur. Il réessaya le lendemain, avec une autre, et rebelote, pas de gaule. Il avait commencé, après ces deux accidents, à faire des rêves érotiques dont il ne se rappelait que de deux yeux d'un bleu transcendant. La nuit suivante, il se rappela de cheveux noirs comme l'ébène. La nuit d'après, d'une voix suave et grave. Et chaque matin il avait une érection digne d'un film porno, très dure à dégonfler... Il avait finit par comprendre quand un jour, il avait surprit Castiel torse nu et que dans la seconde qui suivie, il était excité comme jamais auparavant. Donc, Castiel l'attirait. Sexuellement. Putain.

Et alors lui vint une question. Il avait toujours été attiré par les femmes parce qu'il en côtoyait régulièrement. Et s'il était attiré aussi par les hommes depuis tout ce temps ? Alors ok, il voyait beaucoup d'hommes tout les jours mais il ne les avait jamais regardé. Et ceux qu'il avait déjà regardé, pour qui il avait porté de l'intérêt, il les considérait tous comme faisant parti de sa famille. Sauf Castiel, il avait toujours été à part. Comme si sa place n'était pas celle d'un frère ou d'un ami mais de quelque chose d'autre. Il ne savait pas quoi faire, le seul homme qu'il avait sous la main était Sam, et il était sur et certain que jamais il n'éprouverait de l'excitation pour son petit frère. En revanche, il pouvait l'aidé à y voir plus clair.

Ils avaient donc eu cette fichue discussion. Et Sam lui avait conseillé d'aller dans une boite gay, pour voir, pour essayer.

Il avait vu la pub pour cette boite durant leur chasse plutôt dans la semaine, il avait donc décidé d'aller là bas.

Il s'était amusé, vraiment, il avait passé une bonne soirée. Il s'était fait dragué, beaucoup. Il avait aimé, beaucoup. Il avait dragué aussi, un tout petit peu. Il s'était senti excité mais jamais autant qu'avec Castiel. Donc, il était attiré par les hommes mais surtout par son ange... Et merde, ça voulait dire qu'il allait devoir discuter avec Sam encore une fois..

Mais ouais, cette soirée était belle, il y avait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas senti si jeune et si vivant. Il avait dansé, il avait bu aussi un peu, il avait rit et il avait vécu. Et tout s'est écroulé en une minute.

Un coup de feu.

Un attentat.

Un terroriste.

Des morts.

Partout, du sang.

Des cris.

Des pleurs.

Du feu.

Un humain.

Putain, il avait chassé des monstres toute sa vie, de vrais monstres, mais là en voyant cet homme, cet humain commettre une horreur pareille, il était horrifié. Jamais il n'avait vu un carnage comme celui ci. Il était recouvert de sang, le sien, celui de ses voisins, il ne le savait plus mais il était paralysé. Ce n'était pas un monstre, pas un être surnaturel, juste un humain. Quelqu'un comme lui, comme vous, comme moi. Il aurait dû réagir, il aurait dû lui sauté dessus mais il était figé, il ne le quittait pas des yeux. Il n'avait pas peur, il était juste horrifié. Il n'avait pas peur de mourir, il savait ce qu'il y avait après la mort. Il n'avait pas peur pour les morts à ses pieds, Castiel s'occupait bien d'eux maintenant. Il n'avait pas peur pour les blessés et les autres sains comme lui, parce que Castiel les protégeait. Il n'avait pas peur de cet homme dérangé, pas le moins du monde. Il était juste répugné d'appartenir à la même espèce que ce monstre. Car c'est ce qu'il était, un monstre... Bien plus immonde que toutes les créatures qu'il avait tué jusque là. Etait-ce de l'homophobie ? Etait-ce de la folie ? Etait-ce de la manipulation ? Il avait tellement de question en tête .. Pourquoi cet homme avait-il fait ça ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? POURQUOI ? PUTAIN POURQUOI AVAIT IL TUE AUTANT DE PERSONNES INNOCENTES ? POURQUOI LE MONDE ETAIT IL SI INJUSTE ? POURQUOI DES HOMMES COMME LUI EXISTAIENT ILS ?

Il était en colère comme jamais. Même une fois le monstre abattu, il voulait le frapper et le frapper encore, il voulait le voir souffrir. Il voulait aller en enfer pour le torturer par lui même. Il voulait être sur que Crowley le détruirait jusqu'au point de non retour, il voulait le voir dépérir.

On l'avait fait sortir mais les images étaient imprimées dans son cerveau, il ne voyait rien en dehors de ce monstre au milieu des cadavres et du sang. Sam était là, dehors, avec Castiel et quad il croisa les yeux du brun, il sût. Putain, il était stupidement tombé amoureux de ce crétin. Il était la seule raison pour laquelle il avait peur de ce genre de monstres. Il avait tellement peur qu'un jour, son si innocent ange soit témoin d'une horreur comme celle de cette nuit. Jamais il ne laisserait ça arriver.. Il les serra tout les deux très fort dans ses bras, presque à les étouffer, il s'en foutait, il voulait les sentir vivants près de lui.

Cas lui souffla un si adorable "J'ai eu peur pour toi, si tu savais..". Alors Dean avait fait la seule chose que son cœur lui criait de faire: il l'avait embrassé. Il avait posé ses lèvres sur celles de l'homme qu'il aimait et il en avait rien à foutre qu'on les voit, il en avait rien à foutre que ça gêne d'autres personnes, il en avait rien à foutre des terroristes. Il embrassé le plus bel homme qu'il connaisse, à pleine bouche, parce qu'il l'aimait. Et c'était la seule chose qui comptait à cet instant. Castiel avait d'abord était surpris, puis il avait hésité avant d'enfin lui rendre son baiser, le serrant encore plus fort à lui.

Ils étaient rentrés au motel, évitant la cellule de crise. Dean avait passé sa nuit collé dans les bras de son ange. Ils n'avaient pas dormi, ils n'avaient pas parlé, ils ne s'étaient pas embrassé non plus, ils s'étaient juste regardés toute la nuit pour être sur que se soit réel, qu'ils étaient vivants et ensemble.

Le lendemain matin Sam avait allumé la télé pour avoir des nouvelles. Des psychologues tentaient de comprendre pourquoi un acte aussi horrifiant avait eut lieu. Ils donnaient des suppositions sur les raisons qu'avait le terroriste de faire ça. Il voulait leur faire peur, les empêcher de vivre comme ils voulaient le faire, les empêcher d'être libres.

Et Dean prit une décision. Il allait vivre putain. Il allait leur montrer qu'ils pouvaient frapper autant de fois qu'ils voudraient, on allait continuait à vivre, on allait continuer à s'aimer, à faire l'amour avec des femmes et avec des hommes, on allait continuer à faire la fête sur les musiques qu'on voulait, on allait continuer à faire des dessins satyriques, on allait continuer à partir en vacances, on allait continuer à boire des verres en terrasses, on allait continuer à fêter nos journées nationales, on allait continuer à dire, faire et penser tout ce qu'on voulait. Parce qu'ils ne nous font pas peur. Parce qu'on à pas besoin d'eux. Parce qu'on est libre comme l'air et qu'on en est fiers. Parce qu'on est Charlie, Paris, Tunis, Ankara, Istanbul, Bruxelles, Nice et tout les autres. Parce qu'on est déterminés. Parce qu'on est plus forts qu'eux et qu'on le sera toujours. Parce qu'on est libre putain ! Et que rien ne nous arrêtera de vivre, pas même l'apocalypse.

Il allait dire à Cas qu'il l'aimait tous les jours, il allait tuer des monstres, des vrais, il allait se sacrifier autant de fois qu'il le faudrait pour avoir la paix, il allait se marier un jour, à un homme, ils adopteront peut être et il dira tous les jours à ses enfants qu'ils sont libres d'être qui ils veulent, de ne pas avoir peur et de vivre.

Parce que les terroristes n'auront jamais ce qu'ils veulent.


End file.
